Yashiro Seiryu Nakagawa
| image = | race = | birthplace = | birthday = 22nd of February | age = Biological Age:22 | gender = Male | height = 6 feet | weight = 72 kg | affiliation = Nakagawa Clan | previous affiliation = | profession = 4th seat of | previous profession = | division = | previous division = | partner = Ayanami Minamoto | previous partner = Ryo Hazama | base of operations = Nakagawa Clan | relatives = Shiroya Nakagawa (Great Grandfather) | education = | shikai = Tenryujin | bankai = N/A | roleplay debut = N/A | series debut = N/A | english = N/A | japanese = N/A }} Yashiro Nakagawa is the current fourth seat of the within the . He is also a member of the royal Nakagawa Clan. Appearance Yashiro appears as a young man of Japanese descent who looks as he is in his mid 20's, he is surprisingly tall and has a toned and lean physique, having good muscle to fat distribution for his height and weight and generally looking physically conditioned and fit. He has long indigo hair, which reaches down to his chest and tied by white bandanas. Yashiro's hair is long and is kept in a ponytail which reaches down to his lower chest area. Several strands of his hair fall on his face and some of them entirely cover his right eye. The fact that he takes care of his hair daily leads many to assume that he is at the least concerned about his looks. He has soft facial features with intense yet relaxed ocean blue eyes. Yashiro normally wears the typical Shinigami attire of a Shihakushō, which overall consists of a black Hakama and a black Kosode, a white Shitagi and a white Obi and finally white Tabi and Waraji that all Shinigami normally wear. He doesn't have any visible modifications to his Shihakushō that are notable in any way, he does, however, wear elbow length black arm warmers at all times along with his Shinigami uniform. In addition to the normal Shinigami attire, Yashiro also wears the kanju(干珠, lit. "(tide-)ebbing jewel") and manju (満珠, lit. "(tide-)flowing jewel") - both of them are in the form of scarves. They denote his royal status. During the expeditions he has in the Human World, Yashiro wears casual attire that is inconspicuous in nature, consisting off a plain white, short-sleeved T-shirt, a pair of normal fitting jeans and plain white trainers, also on occasion he wears a plain black jacket along with his typical Human World attire. Personality Yashiro is a polite, soft spoken intellectual who has a good way with words who despite his serious looks, has a generally carefree personality. Whenever confronted, he is uncaring and attempts to draw out a conversation.Yashiro is genuinely interested in other people. Not surprisingly, those who surround Yashiro usually find him very inspiring and likeable. He is usually very charismatic and eloquent and finds it natural and easy to communicate his ideas and opinions, especially in person. It does not really matter whether he is presenting cold facts or expressing raging emotions; he will not be afraid to stand up and speak, regardless of the audience. Yashiro can be so convincing and mesmerizing when he speaks that people hardly refuse his offers and advice. He instinctively knows how to combine passion and rational arguments, drawing the audience’s attention and reaching every mind. Thus he can easily persuade others to do what he wants them to do. He is very intuitive. He finds it easy to sense other people’s motives and find connections between seemingly unrelated events. Yashiro also tends to be quite good at analyzing everyone's as well as his own feelings and at questioning them if necessary. However on warfront Yashiro is very thoughtful and always puts the safety of others above his own and is ready to sacrifice even himself for the sake of his friends. He has a way of changing topics and thus never lets on about what he is truly thinking of or feeling. He is really is concerned about the welfare of his friends. This is proved from the fact that after hearing about the demise of Ryo, he says to Ayanami that he is very concerned about him. His great grandfather, Shiroya Yashiro, who is very good at judging someone’s character, says that Yashiro radiates authenticity and altruism. Despite descending from nobility, Yashiro also carries with him an air of humility and thus never underestimates an opponent in battle, taking every precaution possible before engaging into a fight. He is very affectionate towards his current squad partner Ayanami and fellow squad member Ryo whom he deems to more like brothers instead of merely best friends. He deeply loves his late brother, often going to his grave and confiding his innermost fears and problems. Although, his looks cause him to look very serious and mature those who come to know him realize that at heart, he is still a child. History Yashiro was born as the prince of the noble Nakagawa Clan, one of the four noble clans of Seireitei. Yashiro grew up with his childhood friends Ayanami Minamoto and Ryo Hazama as well as with his siblings in the Nakagawa Manor. He was personally trained by his great grandsire Shiroya Nakagawa. His grandsire’s friend Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto frequently visited the Nakagawa Manor and it was during one of his visits when he noted Yashiro’s quick development in the Shinigami Arts. The following day, he visited again but this time for a slightly different reason. He talked to Shiroya that day and he himself asked whether he could take Yashiro under his tutelage. Shiroya gladly accepted the proposal and from the next day forth Genryusai would come and train him for hours at a stretch. One day Yashiro tells Ryo that they were soon going to their first field training in the human world to learn how to perform Konso. He also informs them that they had been assigned to same team along with some other students. A week later just before the training, the instructor briefs them about what they have to do. After performing the konso on all the targets they were returning when they were suddenly attacked by a large pack of Shriekers. Seeing the pack, Yashiro, after seeing the pack exclaims that although they are Shinigami students they are still beginners and couldn’t probably defeat the pack all by themselves. Hearing this Ryo replies that no matter what, even if his life was on the line, he would always protect his back no matter what. Inspired by his friend’s words, Yashiro expresses his wish to kill these hollows. The team then charge into the pack and start fighting the hollows. Yashiro cleanly bifurcates the hollow in front of him and fires a Sokatsui at another killing both in the process. He then knocks another hollow off which was going to ambush him by just using uppercut followed by a kick. Later, the pack is defeated but not without grievously injuring two four of the students. The team rejoiced at their victory but this was preordained to be short-lived as they are soon approached by a large hollow. Yashiro fires an Okasen on the hollow followed by Ayanami launching a Shakkaho on it. The hollow however suffers only minor burns and continues its rampage causing the group leader to order the students to flee at once. Their escape however is cut off by another larger hollow. As the hollow raise their hands to strike the students, Captain Nobu Mashiro suddenly appears behind the hollow from a senkaimon, and decapitates both of them, while the students flee using the Senkaimon. Later Yashiro exclaims that the captains are truly powerful to which Ayanami replies that one day they too will become a captain. In Progress Powers And Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Yashiro, being a Seated Officer, boasts of an above average level of Spiritual Power equivalent to or sometimes greater than other Seated Officers of and around of his calibre. Even when he was a child he had an unusually high spiritual pressure which was, however, at that time unruly and uncontrolled. However after honing his spiritual pressure in the Shinou Academy, he has gained considerable control over his spiritual presure. His spiritual pressure has a bright goldenish yellow color with silvery blue border. It has been described by Ayanami to be very beautiful. Zanjutsu Practitioner: Although relying mostly on kido, Yashiro has extensively trained in the art of Zanjutsu and has subsequently been able to attain a comparatively high level of skill in the art of using a Zanpakutō. Although not on the level of an expert, Yashiro's skill in swordsmanship allows him to hold his own and makes him even capable of pushing back certain opponents with just his swordsmanship alone. He is able to combine and mix various Zanjutsu techniques into rather relentless combination assaults. He has enough skill to decapitate a medium sized hollow, on a mission to the world of humans, even though the hollow performed a sneak attack. Yashiro's preferred style of fighting is mainly a mix of different attacks which vary in complexity, swapping from simple, straightforward attacks to more erratic and irregular jabs and cuts which are meant to catch the opponent off guard, Yashiro also implements Iaijutsu into his fighting style, as he tends to start off his battles by performing a slash which starts while his sword is sheathed. *'Nadegiri': A basic zanjutsu technique which allows the bifurcation of the target, it was used by him to completely bifurcate a medium sized hollow. *'Agitowari' (顎割, Chin/Jaw Splitting): The user bisects an opponent from the jaw down the length of the body with a single sword strike. Yashiro can perform this move effectively, however the power needed to perform the technique often strains Yashiro's body, meaning he can only use it a couple of times while maintaining the power that is needed to properly harm the opponent without harming his own body significantly *'Hitotsume Nadegiri' - A swift sword slash which is more than enough to dispatch targets with only a single, precision cut. It can also accomplish the same feat when used against Kidō defenses. Broken down, Hitotsume: Nadegiri is a technique that manipulates the users spiritual power into the motion of the stroke. When performing the "killing stroke" the user transfers the full force of their spiritual power as though it were "mass" through their sword and then through the air. The strike itself is the medium, with the end result manifesting as a devastating wave of pure reiatsu. It is an attack that encompasses all of one's "power" into a singular strike; which is why it is often a lethal strike. Yashiro posseses considerable proficiency in this technique slicing a large hollow in two with relative ease. : Yashiro's favorite form of combat, he has always preferred the way of demons over the other forms of zankensoki, be it in the form of the way of destruction or be it the way of binding. He can use mid to high level kido without incantation in battle, a testimony to which was when he used bakkudo # 61 Rikujokro and hado # 54 Haien with considerable effects. With incantation he can cast a spell in the early seventies. His favorite kido according to him is Sokatsui which he can use three to five times in a row without incantation though it leaves him considerably exhausted. Although still an expert and much to the surprise of everyone Yashiro is able to create new spells with relative ease, which he uses to adapt to new abilities used by his opponents.Yashiro can also uses a form of kido that is very rare and is hardly practised by any Shinigami - Enchantments. By using them Yashiro is able to boost the target's ( including himself ) attributes such as attack, defense, speed etc. *''' Expert of the Way of Destruction '- Yashiro is highly skilled in the way of destruction, using spellls like Haien and Tenran without incantation and with considerable effect. Even in his academy days, durind field training, he killed a hollow with just a Sokatsui blast and burned a huge hollow with an Okasen blast. He also altered the shape of the Shakkaho spell by turning it into a concentrated beam of fire instead of the single, spherical ball of fire. *'Expert of the Way of Binding'''- Yashiro has considerable knowledge in the way of binding. This particular group of spells is used by Yashiro to bind his targets and defend himself from sneak attacks. He can use Bakkudo # 61 Rikujokuro without and still bound Ayanami for a good amount of time before he escaped.Yashiro can also create sturdy barriers to protect himself from physical as well as energy based attacks. *'Expert of Way of Healing'- Yashiro has enough knowledge of Chiyudo to allow him to heal his own as well as someone's wounds. He is capable of healing a deep wound on his torso with considerable ease. New Spells *'Raidoraku '- A spell that blocks any and all lightning based attacks no matter how powerful, the mechanics behind was described by Yashiro. The spell superheats the air around the caster to effectively create an an 'Air lens' which according to the laws of physics does not let electricity pass through it. Enchantments '- *'Vernier (瞬足, バニーア, Banīa): A spell that speeds up the movement of the target, including the caster themselves, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Fast wind that run the heaven... VERNIER..." *'Ile Vernier': By chanting "Ile Vernier", Yashiro is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thiseby doubling the speed-increasing capabilities of Vernier. *'Arms' (剛腕, アームズ, Āmuzu): After reciting an enchantment, the Caster then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. Incantation of this Magic: "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS.." *'Ile Arms': By chanting "Ile Arms", Yashiro is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thereby doubling the offense-increasing capabilities of Arms.312 *'Armor '(アーマー Āmā): A spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including the Caster themself, for a short period of time. *'Ile Armor': By chanting "Ile Armor", Yashiro is able to cast the spell twice in succession, thiseby doubling the defense-increasing capabilities of Armor. *'Arms X Vernier' (剛腕 Ｘ 瞬足 Āmuzu x Banīa): A fused form of the Arms and Vernier spells. This spell increases the attack power of the arms and speed of the legs togethis. *'Arms x Armor X Vernier' (アームズ ｘ アーマー ｘ バーニア Āmuzu x Āmā x Bānia): A fused form of the Arms, Armor and Vernier spells. This Spell increases the speed, offensive, and defensive power of the target. *'Deus Corona': By chanting "Elemental resistances rise!", Yashiro is able to temporarily increase his defensive capabilities quite significantly. However, against powerful enough attacks, the resistances added onto his can be broken through. *'Deus Eques': By chanting "Physical ability rise!", Yashiro is able to temporarily increase his general physical capabilities. : Yashiro can perform Shunpo to keep up with his allies and dodge attacks. He mostly uses Shunpo to evade attacks and make space for Kido. At the Shinō Academy, Kei showed fair progress in Hohō and more specifically, the use of Shunpo, while he wasn't outstanding in the use of the high speed movement technique he was still able to travel impressive distances without immediately tiring. His usage of Kido creates openings which his opponents can exploit, so he relies on Shunpo to evade the attacks launched at him. Another example of his conjugation of Shunpo and Kido is shown when Yashiro throws the opponent off-guard and then uses the spell. For example, when using very strong spells that require incantations, Yashiro first chants the kido in the foe's line of vision. This gives the foe ample time to prepare a defence for this attack and also giving him a false sense of security. Yashiro however, after completing the incantation uses Shunpo to quickly move behind his opponent, completely startling him/her. While the opponent is thus caught off-guard, Yashiro rapidly fires the spell, giving the target very little scope for escaping the attack. This technique was used by Yashiro on a high ranking but unknown Shinigami. : Yashiro is proficient in the art of Hakuda but is rarely seen using it, relying mostly on kido and Zanjutsu. He can use just physical combat to knock off a seated Shinigami and can also react quickly to ambush attacks and spoil them. This is proved when Yashiro quickly reacted to the ambush attack launched by a hollow during his missions to the human world. Also, according to him, he is more proficient in hand based techniques than leg based techniques. *'Tessho' - An open palm strike which can effortlessly shatter a Hollow's head with a single strike. Yashito is only seen using this technique against Hollows, as he claims it's the easiest way for him to dispach lower level Hollows with a single blow. *'Taigoi '(滝鯉, Waterfall Carp): The practitioner utilizes this technique to create an opening in their opponents defense. When the target kicks out, the user blocks the attack with their forearm. When the foe moves to kick them with their other foot, the practitioner grabs the blocked foot with their free hand while simultaneously blocking the second attack with their legs. The user subsequently traps the opponents second foot between their legs. With both legs trapped, the target is now open to attack and the user takes advantage of the situation to attack with their free hand. Yashiro mainly uses this to create openings for his swordskills. : According to Ryo, a genius himself, Yashiro is one of the most gifted intellects in Soul Soceity. A testimony to this fact was that he set a record in Shinigami academy which has yet to be surpassed. In the Academy, his instructors noted his fast development in written as well as field performances. He completed the entire six year syllabus in just one year along with his friends Ryo and Ayanami. Due to his intelligence Ryo has given him the nickname of Seiryuu. Enhanced Strength '''- Yashiro possesses enough physical strength to knock a hollow down with just an uppercut. '''Hydrokinesis - Being a member of the Nakagawa Clan, whose members have the unique ability of manipulating water, Yashiro can generate, shape and control liquid water. He can creates jets of water to attack targets as well as use it as a shield. *'Cryokinesis '- Yashiro can freeze the water he generates to create ice for a variety of effects. These include cooling the temperature, freezing targets in their place as well as creating ice weapons. *'Atmidokinesis '- Atmidokinesis is the ability to manipulation water vapour. This form of Hydrokinesis is used by Yashiro to mainly reduce his opponent's accuracy by shrouding his foe(s) with mist or fog. *'Haematokinesis '- Yashiro can manipulate the water contents of his own blood and produce a number of effects such as immunity to poisons. He can also move his body should he ever be paralysed. This is shown when despite being bound with a Rikujokuro, he was capable of moving his body parts. Zanpakuto Tenryujin(天竜神 viz Heavenly Dragon King) is the name of Yashiro's zanpakuto. It is one the few zanpakutos which in its sealed has the form of two regelur katanas one of which is shorter than the other. Each sword has the form of a katana with a circular tsuba and blue markings on its hilt. ' Shikai '- Tenryujin is released by the command " Reign over the subdued heavens " (落ち着いた天の王 viz Ochitsuita ten no ō). During the initiation of release, the hilt and tsuba turn completely golden. Furthermore, the tsuba changes from its standard circular shape into the shape of two curled golden dragons entwinining around the point. A golden hook also extends from the rear of the hilt. Shikai Special Ability - Tenryujin has the ability to use a variety of elements each named after a hindu god and its shinto equivalent. For example by using the ability of the god Kagutsuchi/Agni( the god of fire ), Tenryujin is able to generate and manipulate fire. #'Kagutsuchi '- The god which gives Yashiro the ability to manipulate fire is Kagutsuchi. After its initiation, it procedes to encoat the whole sword in flames which Yashiro can manipulate for a variety of abilities. *'Kokonotsu Hoshi' - Yashiro shoots several fireballs from Tenryujin which converge at the target. According to Yashiro they have a homing instinct. Quotes * (To Ayanami) "Is it weapons that are the cause of all this fighting or does the real cause lie within the human heart?" * (To Ayanami) "Possibly humans can exist without actually having to fight. But, many of us have chosen to fight. For what reason? To protect something? Protect what? Ourselves? The future? If we kill people to protect ourselves and this future then what sort of future is it and what will we have become? There is no future for those who have died. And what of those who did the killing? Is happiness to be found in a future that is grasped with blood stained hands? Is that the truth? * (To Ryo) "When people are protecting something truly precious to them. They truly can become. As strong as they need to be!" * (To Ryo) "It doesn't matter. You are what you are. I am what I am. We are the same-when you take the time to remember me. * (To Ayanami) "There is your truth and there is my truth. As for the universal truth it does not even exist * (To Ryo) "What can you protect if your only weapons are your emotions * (To Ayanami and Ryo) "We the warriors, go now to the field of battle! believe that our blades will not shatter!Believe that our spirits will not break! Even if we walk separate paths, our iron resolve shall remain united! Swear! That even if the ground crumbles beneath us.... we shall return here, alive, again!ether."